Aie pitié des vivants
by helloharu
Summary: Jen est une enfant de 11 ans, depuis un évènement dans son enfance une seconde voix est apparue dans sa tête. Jen est une enfant solitaire, mais plus pour longtemps, bientôt une lettre arrivera, bientôt un monde la sauvera. (Harry Potter next-generation, 2 personnages principaux inventés !)


**Les infos** ::

 **Rating** : M [parce que je suis nulle et que je ne sais pas la suite mais vuala ok au revoir]

 **Disclaimer** : Présence de personnages appartenant à la Grande et Ô Merveilleuse J. , ainsi que de son univers d'Harry Potter. [Mais bon j'ai rajouté des perso' à moi parce que voilà c'est tout]

 **Univers** : Harry Potter ; Il s'agit d'un FF next-generation huhu

 **Infos** **again** :  
Y aura pas de _lemon_ , je me surestime pas non plus hein (et puis ça aura pas avoir avec l'histoire), je me vois bien être nulle pour ça malheureusement, cependant je sais déjà qu'il y aura un _couple gay_ alors bon si ça vous plait pas _**oust**_ quoi.  
À part ça, ça sera en plusieurs chapitres oui oui.  
Et je mettrais surement des infos en plus à la fin du récit.  
Voyons, je pense que c'est tout, _**ENJOy**_

 _ **~~OoOoO~~**_

 **Prologue:**

" **Do not pity the dead, Harry, pity the  
living, all those living without love."**

Pourquoi.  
Elle pensait, depuis plusieurs longues heures, la musique dans les oreilles. "May you be forever young" d'Audra Mae en boucle. Sa chanson favorite qui lui inspire ses plus grands moments de réflexion. À l'ombre d'un arbre, alors que le soleil était éreintant, la chaleur suffocante, surtout en pull à manches longues, sentant la transpiration sortir de tout les pores de sa peau et les cordages désagréables du hamac neuf dans son dos et sur ses fesses. Dieu que ça lui faisait mal, elle serait encore irritée mais bon, ce n'est pas grand chose de plus, et puis qui s'en soucierait ?

 _((Oui... Qui donc ? Il n'y a personne ici.))_

Elle observa les alentours : juste son ombre, trois petits pommiers et un gros arbre assez majestueux entourant une grande piscine au carrelage blanc, pur et propre, juste une grande villa de deux étages aux grandes fenêtres laissant passer la lumière du soleil, juste une pelouse l'entourant sur deux ou trois kilomètres. Juste un ciel bleu et vide. Il n'y avait qu'elle ici. Et elle serait toujours ici, seule, car elle n'allait plus à l'école. Elle inspirait la peur à cause de sa "mauvaise aura". Des choses bizarres se passaient autour d'elle.

Qu'elle. Elle et ses pensées. Elle et ses interminables réflexions. Elle et ses jus de fruits préparés par une servante qui n'ose pas lui parler. Elle et la magnifique pelouse aux brins d'herbes égaux. Elle et sa putain de solitude.

 _((Je suis bien là moi.))_

Elle et "A".  
Oui, A avait toujours été là pour elle.

\- **MARZIAAAA** , appela-t-elle du plus fort qu'elle pouvait en restant agréable.

\- **Oui mademoiselle ?** dit cette dernière en arrivant en courant.

Marzia était... Et bien, elle avait un air gentil. Elle était petite et potelée. En service, elle mettait toujours une petite robe noire qui lui allait si bien. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine et ses cheveux étaient presque tous blancs. Mais elle était toujours en forme, et dansait même en faisant le ménage. Jen trouvait que Marzia était une personne gentille. Oui elle lui obéissait toujours, et elle lui avait plusieurs fois dit il y a longtemps qu'elle adorait Jen. Mais par peur de son père, Marzia ne s'était jamais vraiment rapprochée de Jen. Même si elle lui donnait souvent quelques attentions particulières. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Jen l'aimerait. Non Jen n'aimait personne. Parce que l'amour en fait, il n'a jamais existé. Pas pour elle.

\- **J'aimerais mon peignoir s'il te plait. Est-ce que le repas peut être prêt dans trente minutes ? J'ai envie de me coucher tôt aujourd'hui.**

 _((Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas voir "Papa".))_

\- **Bien sûr mademoiselle** , lui répondit Marzia en s'en allant lui chercher son peignoir.

 _((Cat va-t-elle nous rendre visite ce soir Jen ?))_

 _(Oui, A, Cat va venir ce soir.)_

 _((Chouette, on s'amuse toujours si bien ensemble !))_

Marzia revint avec son peignoir et le lui rendit. Elle repartit cuisiner le repas alors que Jen montait dans sa chambre se préparer pour dormir. Sa chambre était une grande pièce donnant une atmosphère épurée et dégagée. Elle était carrée, le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, placé au parfait milieu du mur, n'était fait que de vitres donnant sur l'immense jardin et la piscine. Il y avait de grands rideaux rouges sang pendu à celles-ci.

Le mur de gauche, de couleur blanche accueillait son lit aux draps blancs et crème ainsi que son bureau, blanc lui aussi, sur lequel on pouvait voir tous ses livres de cours et ses cahiers. Le mur de droite n'était qu'une immense bibliothèque remplie de romans et de cahiers de fiction qu'elle avait elle-même imprimés.

Sur le sol il y avait un magnifique tapis persan rouge comme les rideaux. Elle se déshabilla en jetant ses vêtements dans sa malle à linge et mis des sous-vêtements pour la nuit, un simple t-shirt noir et un pantalon noir.

Elle se couvrit ensuite d'un autre peignoir, en soie, vert, son favori. Elle prit un livre dans son immense bibliothèque et lut durant quelques minutes l'histoire de Cathy et l'armoire.

Elle redescendit lorsqu'elle entendit Marzia appeler et s'attabla, mangea son délicieux repas en silence, seule, au bout de la grande table de la grande salle à manger, puis remonta dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur son lit après avoir repoussé les couvertures et pris la boîte cachée dessous. C'était une boîte de la taille d'une de chaussures, elle était en bois, de couleur bleu nuit et se fermait grâce à un petit cadenas dont seule Jen avait la clef. Elle l'ouvrit et contempla les multiples outils posés à l'intérieur.

 _((Jen Jen Jen ! Utilisons le cutter aujourd'hui !))_

 _(Cutter ? Okay.)_

Elle prit donc le cutter et posa la boîte à côté d'elle. Elle enleva son peignoir qu'elle posa sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau et retourna ensuite s'asseoir. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Respira un bon coup.

 _(((VAS Y TRANCHE JEN !)))_

Et elle trancha. Traçant minutieusement de profonds quadrillages dans ses cuisses. Admirant avec A et Cat le sang couler qu'elle frotta avec des mouchoirs humidifiés. Les minutes passaient sans qu'elle ne s'arrête.

Finalement, sous les menaces de Cat, elle passa aux bras, faute de place. C'est après une demi-heure de petite torture qu'elle arrêta. Elle partit se laver. Lorsqu'elle revint nue dans sa chambre, elle se regarda dans un miroir placé près de son bureau quelques instants. Elle observa une grande fille aux longs cheveux bruns, aux longues jambes et les épaules large dues à la natation.

Elle observa les quadrillages de cicatrices recouvrant ses cuisses, des hanches aux genoux, sur ses bras, des poignets aux épaules, sur son ventre, sur ses poignées d'amour. Elle observa ses points de brulure sur ses épaules, avants-bras et cuisses.  
Mais ce qu'elle voyait était tout autre chose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la crasse sur elle. Elle se trouvait dégoutante. Salie. Horrible. Impure.

\- **Répugnante** , lança-t-elle en fracassant le miroir de son poing.

 _((Je ne peux qu'approuver. Haha))  
(((Tu vois. Tu mérites ces cicatrices. Tu es d'une laideur. Personne ne veut de toi. Personne à part nous. Il n'y a que nous. Sans nous tu es seule Jen. Sans nous tu n'es rien.)))_

Elle alla se coucher en larmes, marchant au passage sur des débris de verres du miroir. Elle les retira rapidement et ne pris pas la peine de désinfecter. Ne pouvant que se remémorer de A lorsqu'elle fut vivante. (ndla elle = A)

Elle pleura fort. Très fort. Comme toujours. Sous les moqueries de A.

Se tordant en position fœtale. Serrant sa couverture. Serrant son oreiller. Elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

Ce soir là, elle se dit qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Elle n'avait aucune place dans ce monde.

Pas de mère. Un pseudo père. Pas de frère. Pas de sœur. Pas de cousin. Pas de famille. Pas d'amis.

Ce soir là, elle se dit que demain serait sa dernière journée sur terre.

Ce soir là, elle choisit le lendemain comme date de sa mort.  
Puisque demain serait son anniversaire.  
Ainsi elle aurait vécu 11 années. Pile 11. Et 11 serait un bon chiffre.

 _((Oui 11, c'est parfait. Onze est ma moitié. Et tu es ma moitié Jen.))_

Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'Auror qui dormait paisiblement au Chaudron Baveur, étant venu à Londres dans le but de la rencontrer. Et de lui expliquer le contenu de la lettre qu'elle recevrait le lendemain.

 ** _~~OoOoO~~_**

Si jamais c'était pas clair :  
Cat parle quand cst 3 parenthèse _(((xxxx)))_  
A, quand c'est 2 _((xxxx))_  
Et quand Jen répond cst une seule _(xxx)_

Je sais pas si c'est court [je pense que oui], m'enfin c'est un prologue quoi, mais dites moi (après m'avoir dit si c'est bien (histoire et style d'écriture, je suis ouverte au conseils :: _**obvious**_ )

Si vous avez des questions hésitez pas à laisser la petite review ca me ferais **super** plaisir, surtout pour vos avis !


End file.
